Elongated connecting elements, such as rods, plates, tethers, wires, cables, and other devices have been implanted along the spinal column and connected between two or more anchors engaged with one or more spinal motion segments. Some connecting elements provide a rigid construct that resists movement of the spinal motion segment in response to spinal loading or movement of the spinal motion segment by the patient. Still other connecting elements are flexible to permit at least limited spinal motion while providing resistance to loading and motion of the spinal motion segment. Such flexible connecting elements can be considered to provide dynamic spinal stabilization since at least limited movement of the spinal motion segment is preserved after implantation of the connecting element.